


The First Proposal

by frankiesin



Series: Say It With Neon [5]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Mile Marker 17 Universe, Prompt Fill, Trans Character, pretty odd era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: Jon knows Rochelle. And he knows better than to surprise her on stage.





	The First Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pechebaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechebaie/gifts).



> I wrote this... a while ago for Patrick on tumblr. He's since moved on to the Voltron fandom (thanks buddy), but since I've been putting out wsyict chapters, I figured it was time to put this out too. 
> 
> It's not really a spoiler for anything in wsyict, since that's based off of canon Panic! anyway. But, if this is your first adventure into the wonderful mm17 universe, Rochelle is Ryan Ross, but she's a trans woman and I love her. Almost as much as Jon.
> 
> Enjoy!

**August 31, 2007; Seattle, Washington.**

 

“Where do you think you’re going,” Rochelle asked, reaching out sleepily to grab at Jon before he got out of their bed. She and Jon had gotten into Seattle early that morning after the party in New York for her birthday the night before, and Rochelle was tired. It shouldn’t have been an issue, though, because the band didn’t have anything until their show that night. 

 

Rochelle had expected a lazy morning in bed with her boyfriend, but apparently Jon had other plans. 

He leaned back over and kissed her forehead softly. “I’ll be right back. I have to go get something from Spencer.”

 

Rochelle frowned. “What is it?”

 

“Birthday present,” Jon said. “I didn’t want to lose it while we were all running around last night so I left it with him.”

 

“Be quick,” Rochelle said, and sat up enough that she could kiss Jon properly before he left their hotel room. Once he was gone, she flopped back down onto the mattress and pulled Jon’s pillow closer so she could curl up around him. It didn’t matter that they’d been dating for four years; she still loved how he smelled. 

 

In a not creepy way. Because Rochelle tried really hard to not be creepy. 

 

She was just starting to doze off again when she heard the click of the lock opening, followed by a light being flicked on as Jon walked across the carpeted floor to the side of the bed. He knelt down next to it, rubbing his thumb across the back of Rochelle’s hand. She opened her eyes, looking at him through her lashes. “Did you get it?”

 

“Yep,” he said, smiling at her. He looked really happy.

 

“Great,” Rochelle said. She reached out and tangled her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck. “Now get back in here and cuddle with me. We can do birthday shit later; I’m already twenty-one.”

 

“Ry, I want to do this now,” Jon said. He didn’t sound whiny, or impatient. If anything, he sounded nervous, like he was afraid Rochelle wouldn’t like whatever he got her. 

 

Rochelle sat up and scooted towards the edge of the bed, looking down at Jon who was still kneeling beside it as though he was about to pray. “Okay. What is it?”

 

Jon leaned back, so that he was on one knee. He reached into the pocket of his pajama pants and pulled out a small box that fit in the palm of his hand. Rochelle’s eyes widened. Jon looked up at her, attempting to open the box and accidentally opening it towards himself. He made a face and turned it around to reveal a ring with a single light green gem set into the metal. 

 

There were even little leaves carved into the white gold loop, tying it into the spring aesthetic. 

 

“Oh my God,” Rochelle whispered. “Oh my God.”

 

“I was originally going to do this on stage tonight, because I know you like dramatic stuff, and I was going to have flowers and dedicate a song to you and everything, but I panicked,” Jon said. “And for whatever reason, I convinced myself that you’d reject me on stage, in front of thousands of people, so I’m doing this now, when it’s just us.”

 

Rochelle couldn’t breathe. She also couldn’t stop looking at the ring. This was happening.  _ This was real _ .

 

Jon took a deep breath. “I love you, so much, and I want to spend as much time with you as I can, even if disaster strikes and our music tastes go in different directions. So, I’m here, in my pajamas, in Seattle, asking you a question that scares the shit out of me most days. Rochelle, will you marry me?”

 

“Fuck yes,” she breathed out, and leaped from the bed onto the floor beside him, wrapping him in a tight hug. Rochelle kissed Jon, grinning into the kiss and ignoring how her face was a little wet. She was engaged. She was allowed to cry a little. 

 

Jon leaned back and brushed his thumbs over her cheeks. “Do you want to put it on now?”

 

“Actually,” Rochelle said, smirking a little. “I think you should re-propose on stage. I don’t want the band to feel like they missed out on seeing us cry over each other.”

 

Jon shook his head and kissed her again. “You’re something else.”

 

“You’re the one getting married to me,” Rochelle said. 

 

“I know,” Jon smiled against her mouth. “I love it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed, and feel free to say hi to me on my tumblr (@rochellerosswalker)


End file.
